concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Showaddywaddy
1978 February 11, 1978 King's, Eastbourne, ENG February 20-22, 1978 Bailey's, Derby, ENG March 24, 1978 Jeff Betts in car accident near Welham, Market Harborough April 3, 1978 London Palladium, London, ENG April 8, 1978 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG April 9, 1978 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG April 17, 1978 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG April 18, 1978 Castaways Club, Plymouth, ENG April 22, 1978 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG April 23, 1978 Lockley Grand Hall, Preston, ENG April 27, 1978 Commodore, Nottingham, ENG April 28, 1978 Civic Hall, Halifax, ENG April 30, 1978 Commodore, Nottingham, ENG May 1, 1978 Fly to Denmark for a 3-gig mini-tour May 7-8, 1978 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG May 13, 1978 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG May 14, 1978 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG May 15, 1978 Davenport Theatre, Stockport, ENG May 20, 1978 Capital Theatre, Aberdeen, SCOT May 21, 1978 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT May 22, 1978 Fiesta, Stockton, ENG May 23, 1978 Empire Theatre, Sunderland, ENG May 25, 1978 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT May 26, 1978 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG June 3, 1978 Opera House, Blackpool, ENG June 4, 1978 Grand Theatre, Leeds, ENG June 8, 1978 Congress Theatre, Eastbourne, ENG June 9-10, 1978 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG June 17, 1978 Gables Farm, Old Airfield, ENG June 18, 1978 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG June 24, 1978 Torquay, ENG (UK TV "Seaside Special" performing "A Little Bit Of Soap". Broadcast July 4th) June 25, 1978 Palace Lido, Isle Of Man, ENG June 29, 1978 Assembly Rooms, Derby, ENG June 30, 1978 ABC, Peterborough, ENG July 1, 1978 Gaumont Theatre, Ipswich, ENG July 2, 1978 Theatre Royal, Norwich, ENG July 6, 1978 Golden Garter, Manchester, ENG July 9, 1978 Palace Lido, Isle Of Man, ENG July 24-29, 1978 Night Out, Birmingham, ENG September 3, 1978 Privett Park, Gosport, ENG (Trevor Oakes took part in a charity football match, for an Entertainers XI team, which also included Richard Beckinsale, Tony Selby, Peter Duncan, Davy Jones, Paul Greenwood, Karl Howman & Jack Shepherd, against Gosport Borough) September 12, 1978 Jollees, Stoke, ENG September 21-23, 1978 Fiesta, Sheffield, ENG September 25-27 & 29, 1978 Wakefield Theatre Club, Wakefield, ENG October 1, 1978 Southport Theatre, Southport, ENG October 2, 1978 Civic Hall, Oldham, ENG October 19, 1978 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" performing "Pretty Little Angel Eyes" October 21, 1978 UK TV "Little & Large" performing "Under The Moon Of Love" November 2, 1978 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" performing "Pretty Little Angel Eyes" November 3, 1978 UK TV "Multi-Coloured Swap Shop" performing "Dancin' Party" & "Pretty Little Angel Eyes" November 5, 1978 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG November 6, 1978 Top Rank, Swansea, WAL November 7, 1978 Top Rank, Cardiff, WAL November 8-11, 1978 Blighty's, Bolton, ENG November 13, 1978 London Palladium, London, ENG (Royal Variety Performance) November 16, 1978 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" performing "Pretty Little Angel Eyes" (Repeat Performance) November 16, 1978 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG November 17, 1978 Rainbow, London, ENG November 18, 1978 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG November 30, 1978 Assembly Rooms, Derby, ENG December 1, 1978 New Theatre, Coventry, ENG December 2, 1978 Apollo, Manchester, ENG December 3, 1978 Empire, Sunderland, ENG (unconfirmed) December 4, 1978 Town Hall, Middlesbrough, ENG (unconfirmed) December 7, 1978 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG December 8, 1978 Stoke, ENG December 9, 1978 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG (Supported by Rosetta Stone) December 10, 1978 St. Georges Hall, Bradford, ENG (unconfirmed) December 16, 1978 Civic Theatre, Halifax, ENG December 17, 1978 Royal Hall, Harrogate, ENG December 18, 1978 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG December 19, 1978 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG December 25, 1978 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" performing "I Wonder Why" April 3, 1979 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT